Unusual Connections
by J. Maria
Summary: Life is unexpected. . . and Gunn's getting a very unexpected visit. crossover with A:ts and Lilo & Stitch
1. Model Citizen

Title: Model Citizen

Series: Unusual Connections

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Pairing: FfA #1033 Gunn/Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch)

A/N: This was originally in _Winter Tidings_, but the mongoose bit, and poof it got it's own little story.

**__**

Unusual Connections

Model Citizen

"Are you a model citizen, yet?" A deep booming voice came from behind him, nearly causing Charles Gunn to jump nearly a foot in the air. He turned to face a man he hadn't seen in nearly seven years. The last time he'd set eyes on this man had been right after he and Alonna had run away from their second foster home.

"Your knuckles still say 'Cobra'?" Gunn grinned.

"Of course. That's my name isn't it?"

"Cobra Bubbles, haven't seen you in a while."

"Not since you and your sister managed to fall between the cracks." Cobra lowered his sunglasses. "And I like to have everything accounted for."

"Yeah."

"You never answered my question." Cobra sat down in the chair beside Gunn's hospital bed.

"I've got a gut wound and you're asking me if I'm a model citizen?"

"You've also been in a coma for six months. A whole year went by, Charles." Cobra laced his fingers together. "Where's Alonna, Charles?"

"She- she died, about four years ago." Gunn said stiffly. "Guess that make it five years."

"What have you been doing with yourself, besides working for an evil law firm?"

"What?"

"Have you been acting like a model citizen?"

"Helped the helpless at one time. Tried to do that again."

"Heard about the senator." Cobra said casually.

"And here I thought this was just a good old fashion 'check on my former charge' visit." Gunn muttered. "Didn't know it was a 'beat the boy in a coma till he confesses'."

"It's not. And I'm still a caseworker." Cobra leaned back.

Charles Gunn was not the same scared teenager he remembered meeting nearly ten years ago. Alonna was dead, he'd admitted that. Cobra had always felt that they should have been the kids he was focusing on, the kids who could easily slip through the cracks.

"The doctors say you need a warm climate for your rehabilitation."

"L.A.'s pretty warm."

"I'm stationed in Hawaii. There's a charge I have there. This time of year, family's pretty important."

"And?"

"Have you ever heard of the word 'Ohana'?"

"Can't say I did."  
"Well, Charles it's like this. Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." Cobra Bubbles sighed. "I feel I've left you behind for far too long."

He handed Gunn a small photograph of himself, some strange looking creatures and two young Hawaiian girls. They looked like a family, like his at the Hyperion back in the early days.

"These two girls could use someone like you in their lives." Cobra gave him a brief smile. "They could use a big brother."

"I-" Gunn tried to hand the picture back. He'd failed Alonna, and then Fred. He couldn't do anything for those girls. He was better off staying out of their lives.

"Keep it. My number's on the back. I'll be staying in town for a few days." Cobra stood by the door. "If you don't do it for yourself, do it for them. Alonna would want you to do it."


	2. Small and Broken

Title: Small and Broken

Series: Unusual Connections

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss owns Gunn, and Disney owns everybody else. Got it? Good.

Summary: Sometimes family is stronger when it's pieced together

A/N: Ok, the first chapter (as seen previously in Winter Tidings and again here) got me hooked. I loved _Lilo & Stitch, _and loved writing Model Citizen. I've been kicking this idea around in my head for a few days and yeah, it's continued.

__

Small and Broken

Charles Gunn had never thought he'd end up in Hawaii. To go from the house where his parents were killed, to living on the streets with Alonna, to crashing at Anne's place, to the Hyperion, and to a luxurious apartment set up by Wolfram & Hart had been a big enough leap. Now he was on the porch of a very big beach house with his former social worker.

All because he had nowhere to go, and needed to redeem himself. Gunn sighed as Cobra opened the door.

"Nani? Lilo?"

"Mr. Bubbles - it's not inspection . . ." A tall light caramel skinned young woman raced into the room. "Who's he?"

"A former - case of my mine. He's become quite the model citizen. Charles Gunn, this is Nani."

"Nice to meet you, call me Gunn."

"You have the last name he should." A little girl said, making her way into the room.

"Lilo, you're soaking wet!" Nani cried.

"It's Thursday. Pudge was waiting for his sandwich."

"Pudge? He one of your uncles?" Gunn asked.

"No, Pudge is a fish. Every Thursday I take him a peanut butter sandwich."

"You take a fish a sandwich?" Gunn chuckled. "He doesn't like tacos?"

"No. Sandwiches are better."

"Why do you take him sandwiches?" Gunn asked.

"Pudge controls the weather." Lilo stared up at him then turned to Corba. "Did he work for the government too?"

Before Gunn could answer, a loud shout came from the kitchen. A high pitched voice followed. Then out came a skinny creature, with one eye and skin the color of a banana followed by a large bluish purple creature with four eyes.

"So, that'd be the 'unusual circumstances' you were telling me about?" Gunn turned to Cobra. "They demons?"

"Demons?" Cobra asked.

"They're aliens. That's Pleakley and Jumba." Lilo said happily. "Wait till you meet Stitch."

"What are you talking about? I'm a beautiful _human_ woman, Lilo." Pleakley fluffed the wig.

"The kid who needs to learn how to be a model citizen?" Gunn asked Cobra, ignoring Pleakley's comment.

"He's not a child."

"Yeah, I used Elvis Presley as his example of a model citizen." Lilo replied.

"Elvis?" Gunn deadpanned.

"Chi-chi babba!" A small, furry, blue creature raced into the room. A baby's bottle with brown liquid stuck out of it's mouth.

"That would be Stitch." Cobra sighed.

"We like to call him Experiment 626." Jumba replied.

A/N: Ok, enough for tonight.


End file.
